Such textile yarn processing machines, particularly two-for-one twisters, include a plurality of yarn processing stations positioned in side-by-side relationship in the longitudinal direction of the machine and in at least one row and preferably two rows extending longitudinally on respective opposite sides of the machine. Conveying mechanisms utilizing endless conveyor belts have been arranged centrally of such machine between the two rows of work stations to extend longitudinally of the machine and which are adapted to receive doffed take-up packages of processed yarn after the yarn has been processed in a spindle assembly and wound into take-up packages in a take-up mechanism at each yarn processing station of the machine. These conveying mechanisms were adapted to transport the doffed take-up packages from such yarn processing stations to one end of the machine for removal from the machine. Such prior conveying mechanisms in a yarn processing machine of this type are disclosed in published German Patent DE-PS 16 85 944 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,666.
In textile yarn processing machines of this type, provisions must also be made for removing empty supply yarn package bobbins from each yarn processing station after the yarn from such supply packages has been exhausted during yarn processing operations. The empty bobbins are cleaned of any yarn residue and rewound with yarn for subsequent yarn processing operations.
Accordingly, a need is present to provide conveying mechanisms in a textile yarn processing machine of the type discussed, particularly a two-for-one twister, for conveying both doffed take-up packages of processed yarn and empty yarn supply package bobbins from each yarn processing station to one end of the machine for conveying or removal from the machine for subsequent handling. It is also necessary to provide such conveying mechanisms without the necessity of increasing the height or other dimensions of the textile yarn processing machine to any considerable extent.